FIG. 11 is a top view of sensor element 101 of a conventional angular velocity sensor. Sensor element 101 includes support body 102 extending in a direction of an X axis in an XYZ space, arm 103 having one end 103A connected with support body 102, and weight 199 connected to another end 103D of arm 103. One end 103A of arm 103 is connected to a side surface of support body 102. Arm 103 has a J-shape having corners 103B and 103C. Weight 199 is driven to vibrate in an X-Y plane.
A conventional angular velocity sensor similar to the angular velocity sensor including sensor element 101 is disclosed in, e.g. Patent Literature 1.
In sensor element 101, it may be difficult to improve a detection sensitivity of angular velocity about a Z axis.